


Fossa and Cupid

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: When they got married, Yuri and Otabek had agreed they would wait until they were both retired to get a new cat. It was one thing to adopt a cat when international travel was a distant goal… it was another to adopt a cat when you knew you’d be leaving it home more often than not.But it was finally time- Yuri had taken over Lilia’s place, happy to instruct ballet and help choreograph for the next generation of Russian stars.





	Fossa and Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/gifts).



> For the Chihohohoko Exchange- special thanks to Vix for saving me from repeating "pulled" about 20 times in the ending (and for reminding me that post-blowjob cuddles are a good idea.)

When they got married, Yuri and Otabek had agreed they would wait until they were both retired to get a new cat. It was one thing to adopt a cat when international travel was a distant goal… it was another to adopt a cat when you knew you’d be leaving it home more often than not.

Especially since their main petsitter would be Victor and his too-friendly dogs. 

But it was finally time- Yuri had taken over Lilia’s place, happy to instruct ballet and help choreograph for the next generation of Russian stars. 

Yuri had looked up all the cats online- narrowing down the choices- they had to be good with dogs, good with kids, and cute. 

That left them with ten cats at the shelter they were visiting today. 

When they arrived, the volunteer showed them to the first playroom- meant for the spayed females. Right away Cupid and Aspen came over to the pair- sniffing at their shoes and rubbing against their legs. 

Otabek sat on the floor and let the cats slowly get used to him. Yuri was busy trying to get each of the cats to play with the feather toy that was on the wall for them. He had already ruled out most of the females when the volunteer came in. Aspen had ended up being a bit too easily startled, which would be a problem with the new puppy Victor had gotten. 

“Any of them catch your eye?”

Otabek cleared his throat. “This one.” 

She smiled as she saw the small ball of fur in Otabek’s lap. “Yeah, Cupid loves snuggles.” 

Yuri sat next to Otabek and gave the cat a scratch behind her ears- she started to purr. She was a small tuxedo cat with a little black nose that twitched as she sniffed Yuri’s outstretched fingers. He could tell right away that Otabek loved this cat already. 

“She’s a senior cat, and I know on the form you put you were looking for a young adult.” 

Yuri nodded but waved it off. “We can afford two though. I don’t think I could leave her behind after seeing that.” 

Otabek smiled and scooped her up against his chest, unwilling to put her back down until he needed to. Yuri was lead to the other room for the boys after he washed his hands. 

As soon as he walked in, he was swatted by the retreating giant ball of fur on the nearest cat tower. The volunteer apologized, explaining that Fossa was a playful kitten but painfully shy. 

Yuri waved her off, grabbing another toy from the wall and slowly drawing each of the boys out. 

Cornelius had been a bit too hyper- by himself, Yuri would have loved him. But since they had already decided to adopt Cupid, he had to move on. Otabek came in after the third cat and started to help Yuri decide. 

Fossa had slowly made his way around the room, carefully staying out of Yuri’s sight until he finally pounced on the ball of feathers Yuri had been flicking around for Brooks. 

Once the Maine Coon breed had landed in front of him, he didn’t stop playing. Yuri went through three different toys with the large cat before he scooped up Fossa and sat on the ground. The cat fussed a bit a first, but once Yuri started to scratch under his chin, he seemed content to sit right on Yuri’s thigh, as long as one paw touched the ground. 

It took the cats almost no time to get comfortable in their house. Otabek had taken them to the vet and by the time they all returned home, Yuri had rearranged the entire guest room and made it into a small sanctuary. 

“How much did you spend on all this?”

Yuri kicked at the floor. “We were only expecting the one cat so… I fixed it.”

Otabek glanced around and raised an eyebrow. “At most that would call for duplicates. We have-” he spun in a circle, “eight cat trees?” 

Yuri blushed. “I couldn’t pick one.” 

Otabek smiled and placed the carriers down, pulling Yuri into a hug. “We’ll make sure they’re secure for Fossa then.”

As soon as they were out of the carriers, both claimed a tower. Cupid picked the first simple one they had bought- it was just a scratching post with an attached hammock that Yuri left under the window. Fossa had immediately climbed to the highest point, stretching out and falling asleep once he was sure Yuri and Otabek couldn’t reach him.

Yuri slowly earned his trust, and he started coming down for treats each time Yuri came in the room. Cupid was a little more adventurous, happy to explore as long as no one was over. She would spend most nights curled up on Otabek’s lap- soaking in the attention from them both. 

The first time Victor and Yuuri visited, Fossa sent Victor into a fit over his ‘bald spot’ by swatting at the back of Victor’s head. 

Yuri gave Fossa extra treats that night. 

The first time they watched Snowflake, Victor and Yuuri’s rambunctious puppy, the three animals chased each other around until the puppy flopped on the carpet exhausted. Yuri was surprised to see both cats curled up with her when they were done putting away dinner. 

Yuri snuck back out of the room, curling into Otabek’s side on the couch. “Love you, Beks.”

Otabek leaned over and kissed his temple, adjusting to make them comfortable. “Love you, too.”

Yuri nipped at Otabek’s shoulder, just hard enough to get the point across. Otabek breathed a laugh and reached over to tilt Yuri’s chin up with one finger. “Alright, alright.”

Kissing Yuri earned Otabek a satisfied hum. Yuri was quick to shift onto Otabek’s lap, continuing the kiss while grinding down onto Otabek. Yuri’s pale fingers disappeared into dark hair, scratching and tugging in turns. He loved the silken feeling of Otabek’s hair and the taste of his lips.

Otabek’s hand trailed along Yuri’s waist in a barely there touch, lifting his shirt until his fingers were skating across skin. Yuri yanked off the shirt in a burst of movement.

“Eager?”

Yuri scowled. “It tickled.” 

Otabek chuckled and nipped at his collarbone. “Sure thing.” 

Yuri leaned in and kissed him again, grinding with more pressure as Otabek toyed with his nipples. Yuri tugged at Otabek’s shirt, trying to get it off without much help from Otabek. 

“Come on, Beks, your turn.” 

Otabek smiled and removed his shirt, tossing it away before pulling Yuri in for another kiss as he slid his other hand down to Yuri’s pants. He massaged Yuri’s cock through the jeans, enjoying the whimpers against his lips.

Otabek rolled them so he could easily get rid of Yuri’s pants before pressing their bodies together and kissing along Yuri’s chest, dragging his lips and tongue as he went lower. 

“Beks, please.  _ Hurry.” _

Otabek smirked against his stomach. “Please hurry what?”

Yuri whined. _ “Beks.”  _

Otabek laughed. 

“Please just do  _ something _ I need to feel you.” 

Otabek kissed Yuri’s navel and slid off the boxers, stroking Yuri a few times before licking the underside of his cock. Otabek wrapped his lips around the head hollowed his cheeks as he laved his tongue along the slit. Yuri tasted of salt and musk, a familiar thing that Otabek had grown to crave over the years.

“Won’t last long,” Yuri mumbled, his hips squirming under Otabek’s attention.

Otabek pulled off. “You never do.”

“Jerk.” There was no real heat in it. Yuri was never one to much complain about getting the best head of his life.

Otabek wrapped his lips around Yuri again, chuckling as he slid down. Yuri almost bucked up at that, gripping the back of the couch and swearing as Otabek took him all the way in. 

Otabek sucked in as he traveled back up, gently massaging Yuri’s inner thighs. He let his thumbs graze closer to Yuri’s crotch each time, one headed to gently cup his balls while the other pressed against Yuri’s rim. 

Yuri’s fingers slid into Otabek’s hair, pulling gently as a warning. Otabek slid back down, humming as he did, ready to take whatever he was given. With a strangled noise between gritted teeth, Yuri came, his thighs trembling around Otabek’s ears. 

Yuri immediately tugged Otabek up, kissing him and fumbling with Otabek’s zipper, groaning when he couldn’t get his hands to work in his bliss. Otabek chuckled against his lips and stood over Yuri, working off his pants and stroking himself. 

Yuri was too relaxed to do much of anything but brace himself against Otabek’s thighs and let his mouth be used. Otabek always loved to give head and seeing Yuri sated left him on edge, it was less than a minute of Yuri’s mouth wrapped around him before he was warning Yuri of his orgasm. 

Yuri squeezed Otabek’s thigh and pressed forward, swallowing around Otabek until his orgasm finished. Yuri sank back onto the couch, eyes lidded and body sprawled. He looked delectable with all that smooth, creamy skin. Otabek was quick to follow, curling up around his husband in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
